


Sakyo Bell

by bajablasting



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Taco Bell, Gen, One Shot, background banri/juza, not tagging the other characters but youll know exactly who they are, sakyo orders a baja blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajablasting/pseuds/bajablasting
Summary: Sakyo goes on an adventure to Taco Bell to figure out what blasts the Baja.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Sakyo Bell

“What is a Baja,” mused Sakyo, “and why does it blast?”

Sakyo had ventured on foot all the way to this fine eatery by the name of Taco Bell. For one, he was sick of Izumi’s Taco Bell commercial playlist constantly playing on repeat through the apartment. And he was also sick of his 3 followers on Twitter calling him “cringe” because he tweeted the blasphemy that is “I have never had a Baja Blast.” Sakyo deleted Twitter after that, but that was beside the point.

The red-haired cashier had been frozen for the entirety of Sakyo’s internal monologue. He waved his hand in front of the distracted cashier’s face. This Taco Bell trip was already off to a bad start, but Sakyo didn’t know what to expect in the first place.

  


“Ah, right! So, a Baja Blast… it’s, like, a slushy, but flavored like… Mountain Dew,” the red-haired cashier stammered. “Um... would you like to add one to your order today?” His smile was wide, but it couldn’t hide the way he was fiddling with the hem of his Taco Bell uniform sleeves.

Sakyo shook his head and squinted at the cashier’s name tag, forcing the poor boy to huddle even further over the register.

“Well, Taichi, that wasn’t my question.” the older man started with an exasperated sigh. “The name of the Baja Blast implies a blasting sensation. Tell me. What in it blasts?”

Taichi gulped and looked around nervously. He didn’t have the heart to tell the scary blonde man that he didn’t know what blasts the baja. 

“Um. It’s… a… blast of… flavor...?” he tried to answer, but it sounded more like a question with how hesitant he was. 

This customer was unlike any of the Karens that Taichi had ever come across in the past—the sheer yakuza energy radiating off of the customer sent shivers down his spine. 

Taichi’s answer had Sakyo rubbing his eyebrows in pure agony. Did he think Sakyo was an idiot? A renowned culinary establishment such as Taco Bell surely couldn’t have employees this dense and this uneducated about their own delicacies. No wonder it had a three-star rating on Yelp.  
“Tch. You know what, just give me one. How much is that going to be?” Sakyo snapped, finally deciding to get off this kid’s case.

Taichi wrung his hands before punching in the numbers on the register. Each tap on the screen, every second that passed was excruciatingly long. He even punched in the order wrong and had to start all over, still feeling Sakyo’s eyes piercing straight into his soul.

“U-uh. That’ll be $16.27... You can insert your card right there.” Taichi said, his shoulders finally relaxing as soon as Sakyo roamed away from the register.

  


* * *

  


Sakyo scoped out the restaurant, searching for a place to wait for his order. There was an empty booth next to some teenagers sitting with… an A-List celebrity? 

“You useless idiot! Just eat it all!” a boy with short green hair yelled, annoyed by the celebrity meticulously picking out all of the tomato chunks out of his taco. 

The ginger wrinkled his nose and scoffed.

“Me? Look at yourself, you look like a stupid hamster only eating at the sides of your quesadilla!” 

A hamster? Well, actually, that wasn’t inaccurate. After all, the kid had his elbows practically glued to his side as he bit into his quesadilla, turning it every other bite.

“Guys, you’re just like this scene from my manga…” A soft-looking boy with a voice to match tried to mediate the situation. “if you stop fighting, maybe we could read it together?” 

Seriously, what kind of manga… Never mind.

  


How about the empty table next to the man with the long fringe? He was sitting quietly, tapping a quill to his lips with one hand and a crunchwrap in the other. A small leather journal sat open in front of him.  
“Overflowing emotion...waves of the ocean...a spectacular commotion,” he murmured before nibbling at his crunchwrap. 

  


No. Maybe this table, next to some high schoolers. 

“Oi. Hyodo. Why the fuck are you taking my food.” 

“Settsu. I paid for this, dumbass.” ‘Hyodo’ plucked another nacho off of the plate. Are...are they on a date? Was _this_ what 21st century love looked like?

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The brown-haired boy snatched the plate of nachos back and hovered his other arm over it.

“What’s wrong with you, middle part?” Ooh. That was a good one. And apparently, Settsu thought so too. The hand covering his nachos immediately shot up to his hairline in a pathetic attempt to hide it. 

“S-shut the fuck up, grandma sandals!” 

“Huh!?” the grandma-sandal-clad boy exclaimed.

Sakyo pressed his lips together and promptly decided he’d just stand and wait for his food. Away from everyone else. 

  


Conveniently, people-watching ended up killing enough time that Sakyo could actually notice the red-haired cashier managing to squeak out, “Order number 23?”

Sakyo strode to the counter, dodging every stray Taco Bell napkin on the floor. He inspected his paper bag, double checked his receipt to make sure everything was right, then watched as another worker filled up a plastic cup with a bright green substance. 

At last, the long-awaited Baja Blast. 

Sakyo couldn’t say he was excited to take a sip of the neon slushie, but at least he could find out what was so exciting about the gamer drink.

That was, until the worker accidentally slipped, bringing down the drink to shower Sakyo in all of its battery-acid colored, sugary goodness. 

What. The. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> *minor formatting edits made  
> the moment you all have been waiting for. Frooch Goes To Taco Bell.  
> shoutout to [shu](https://www.twitter.com/madeoforchids) because he is probably the only person who unironically wanted to read this. sorry you couldn't find out what the baja is :(  
> special thanks to [indi](https://www.twitter.com/catclawde) and [mik](https://www.twitter.com/froggiecafe) for beta reading!  
> and finally... [find me on twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hxri_0)!!


End file.
